


When I Met My Favorite Characters

by Festus01



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alliance, Books, Fantasy, Meeting, Nerdiness, friends - Freeform, literary characters, meetup, nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus01/pseuds/Festus01
Summary: I, a huge nerd, met some of my favorite literary characters today.Leo Valdez from Heroes of Olympus,Carter Kane from The Kane Chronicles,and Quentin Coldwater from The Magicians.What’s even weirder? Leo knew who I was.





	When I Met My Favorite Characters

“Oh what the hell?” I yelled at the ceiling, after taking in everyone their with various weapons drawn. 

One of the kids had fire in his hands, one had his hands up like he could cast a spell at any time, and another held a staff. 

I, your friendly neighborhood nothing-man, had no weapon or defensive hand position. 

“Uh, hey guys maybe we should, like, sit down or something. Sorry I get a little hot when I’m nervous.” The Latino kid joked, putting out the flames on his hands, and his hair. 

“Sounds reasonable. But no trying anything, I don’t want anything to get messy.” This came from the kid with the staff. 

“Eh, sure but I want to know where we are, and how to get out.” Defensive-hand-position guy said. 

“Alright. So, first, names.” I said. 

“Leo, fire guy, son of Hephaestus.” 

“Carter, magician, leader of the Twenty-First Nome.”   
“Like garden gnomes?” Leo asked. 

“No, they’re like areas where magic is taught.” 

“Quentin, also a magician, but I haven’t heard of any nomes.” 

“I’m Violet. Hang on a second, holy shit! I know you guys, you’re literary characters! Leo, you’ve made a ship called the Argo ll and repurposed Festus to be on it! Carter, you have a sister, Sadie, and we’re once the Eye of Horus! Quentin, you’re a magician, obsessed with the Fillory books! Now the question is, why am I meeting you guys?” 

“Hang on, your name is Violet? Like from The Cavenough Series? Your hair isn’t actually violet, you hate paper straws, hair dye doesn’t stay in your hair, you’re a huge nerd and awkward in school Violet?” Leo, who I pegged as the most up-to-date nerd in our little group asked. 

“I don’t know about the Cavenough series, but everything you said was correct.” 

“So now the question is, where are we?” Trying to answer his own question, Quentin did a quick locating spell. 

“I think we’re in New York, guys. This is good, it’s close to Breakbills, but I think we’re closer to the City than anywhere.” 

“Good, I can’t wait to get back to Camp, I love the food and my girlfriend Calypso is probably waiting for me.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we’re near New York, my headquarters is in Brooklyn. And Quentin, if you really are a literary character, I don’t think I’ve read your book. What’s Breakbills?” 

“It’s a school for magicians. Or at least, my type of magician. I think you use entirely different sources and spells than me.” 

“Does come with being a descendant of Egyptian royalty.” 

“Now, how do we get out of this room? It’s all white and I don’t see any exits.” 

“Maybe try the door, genius. It’s right behind you.” Quentin remarked. 

I turned around. “Uh, I don’t see anything. Carter, Leo, you guys see an exit?” 

“Nope.” 

“Not visually.” 

Quentin stood up and went to the door.   
He turned the knob, and slowly pushed open the door...


End file.
